Nada personal
by Hessefan
Summary: Todo había comenzado de la manera más esperada. Y es que a esas alturas a nadie podía sorprenderle que ambos buscaran las formas más originales para molestarse. Últimamente siempre era Sanji el primero en buscar roña, tal vez como una retorcida manera de matar el tiempo o como método infalible para mantener ese extraño lazo. Luffy estalló en carcajadas cuando vio el cartel. *Bl*


**Disclaimer**: _One Piece le pertenece a Oda Eiichiro, si creían que era mío lamento mucho decepcionarlos (?)._

* * *

><p><strong>Aviso parental (?): <strong>_Contenido BL [Zoro/Sanji], M muy M.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Todo había comenzado de la manera más esperada. Y es que a esas alturas a nadie podía sorprenderle que ambos buscaran las formas más originales para molestarse.<p>

Valía destacar que quien había iniciado el embrollo que los llevó a ese punto, había sido Sanji. Últimamente siempre era él el primero en buscarle roña al otro, tal vez como una retorcida manera de matar el tiempo o como método infalible para mantener ese extraño lazo con Zoro.

Cuando Luffy despertó esa mañana y vio el cartel recién hecho sobre la mesa estalló en frescas carcajadas. Sería algo digno de ver la expresión de su espadachín.

Nami realizó una mueca en señal de desaprobación, pero no negaba que el cartel tenía su gracia. El día comenzó, todos sumidos en la rutina diaria. Sanji bajó en compañía de Usopp —a quien debía darle créditos por la parte creativa de la broma— en busca de provisiones. Hasta Chopper intuía que era una mera excusa: Sanji no podía contener las ganas de pegar ese cartel en el pueblo.

A Zoro no le hubiera molestado tanto como lo hizo de no haber tenido un mal día, pero había empezado con el pie izquierdo desde muy temprano. En la despensa no quedaba una gota de alcohol, rompió una pesa durante el duro entrenamiento matutino y, para completarla, había tenido la genial idea seguir el consejo de Robin y bajar al pueblo a distraerse un poco.

Todos sabían que la vida en altamar era dura. En un barco como el Thousand Sunny, pese a que este era enorme, no se tenía privacidad. Si te peleabas con alguien, no podías decir "no quiero verte más la cara", porque inevitablemente lo harías. Y no sólo te lo cruzarías una vez, quizás miles.

No, Zoro no había tenido problemas serios con sus nakama —a excepción de las típicas peleas con Sanji que ya lo tenían sin cuidado—, pero sí era la clase de hombre que necesitaba de su espacio para poder encontrar su centro. Meditar era tarea imposible con la clase de capitán y compañeros que tenía; ni hablar de dormir una siesta. Así que, sin dudarlo, admitió que bajar a pasear por la isla y estar un rato en soledad no le sentaría mal. Al contrario.

Que adoraba a sus amigos, era tan cierto como que el sol es una estrella, pero él se había criado solo y había viajado la mayor parte de su vida sin más compañía que sus pensamientos y su katana.

Llevaba años navegando con ellos y pese a que los consideraba esenciales en su día a día a veces sentía la imperiosa necesidad de cortar ese cordón.

¡No era antisocial! Era… un hombre volcado al bushido.

La cuestión es que para empeorar el panorama gris de ese día acabó perdiéndose. Paró en mitad del mercado para tratar de recordar el camino de regreso. No pudo, así que alzó los hombros y siguió caminando. Ya lo encontraría.

No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que se topó con sus dos compañeros. Ambos llevaban bolsas de compras y, en cuanto lo vieron, uno elevó una mano y el otro simuló ignorarlo.

—No me digas —dijo el cocinero en tono burlón—estás perdido.

—Para tu información sé perfectamente donde estoy parado.

Sanji ahogó la sonrisa justo a tiempo, no quería mostrarse tan feliz ante él. Dio una calada a su cigarrillo aceptando entre los brazos los cacharros que Usopp le arrojaba. No por eso descuidó la discusión:

—A ver, ¿para donde está el Sunny, entonces? —Decidió probarlo, porque ponía las manos literalmente en el fuego: Zoro se había perdido.

El espadachín se mostró un poco turbado por la pregunta. No estaba en uno de sus mejores días, que no le tocase los cojones porque iba a explotar como nunca. No obstante inspiró aire y decidió responder calmadamente con otra pregunta.

—¿Tú no lo sabes? —Arqueó las cejas—Si no lo sabes puedo hacerte un mapa.

—Creo que el que lo necesita eres tú, deberíamos decirle a Nami que te tatúe uno en el pecho —bromeó esperando el contraataque, pero notaba que el espadachín no parecía estar con todas las luces; no le respondía de la misma manera.

Zoro solía ser de mente rápida y de contestaciones sardónicas. Lo dejaba pensando, estimulaba su cerebro buscando formas de repeler el ataque verbal, pero en esa ocasión su provocación era superflua, intrascendente. Hasta podía decir que aburrida. Se vio tentando en preguntarle si todo estaba bien, pero Zoro, al ver que el cocinero se había enseriado y guardado —al fin— silencio, dio la vuelta con la intención de irse. No tenía ganas de quedarse a soportar toda la fanfarronería que siempre despedía el rubio, especialmente cuando había chicas bonitas cerca.

—Ey —le llamó Sanji, no muy seguro de lo que quería decirle—; espéranos, ¿cómo volverás al Sunny?

—Das por hecho que estoy perdido —chistó.

—Ok, vete por ahí, pero más te vale que llegues a la hora de la cena. — Zoro no respondió, y por eso tuvo que elevar la voz—. Como en Hansel y Gretel, te dejaré miguitas en el camino para que puedas volver.

Zoro elevó una mano extendiendo el dedo medio, gesto que no solía ser común en él y sí más en Sanji. El mentado mugiwara negó con la cabeza, ¿qué le pasaba al marimo? ¿Estaba en sus días femeninos? Admitía que el cautiverio los había cambiado mucho, sobre todo en algunos aspectos concretos, pero Zoro se pasaba de la raya.

Durante su pequeña aventura en la isla Gyojin no tuvieron tiempo de interactuar como en el día y día. Y definitivamente extrañaba al viejo Zoro. _Será que ha madurado_, reflexionó.

—Listo —avisó el tirador, buscando con la mirada al espadachín— ¿Y Zoro?

—Se fue. Volvamos…

—¿Pasa algo? —Notó en la expresión del cocinero y en la forma cortante de responderle que algo le pasaba.

—Nada.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio de regreso al Sunny, pero Usopp quebró el mutismo al preguntarle con algo de duda.

—Ey, Sanji…

—¿Qué?

—Nada, es que… —Calló sin completar la oración. No entendía, pero el ambiente se había puesto raro.

Él solía ser muy perspicaz para algunas cosas y si bien no lograba dar con el quid de la cuestión, algo le decía que esos dos no eran los mismos de antes, por eso el punto de reflexión del tirador fue sencillo: ¿Y si las reacciones tampoco lo eran?

—Creo que Zoro se puede enojar mucho… —murmuró finalmente.

—¿Qué, por el cartel? —Sanji alzó los hombros, arrojando la colilla—Que lo parta un rayo —musitó entre dientes, tragando saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

Dicho y hecho, cuando Zoro se encontró con el primer cartel que arrancó del poste sintió toda la bilis subiéndole del estómago hasta la boca. Iba a matar a ese cocinero. Iba a matarlo bien muerto. Pero igualmente debía darle crédito y reconocerlo: eran las mentadas miguitas, pues luchando por quitar esos carteles logró dar con el Sunny.

¡No podía quejarse de la buena voluntad del cocinero al buscarle algo para que se orientase! Pero igual iba a matarlo. Subió al barco caminando con uno de esos papeles hasta la cocina, en cuanto Sanji lo vio y sintió esa mirada iracunda puesta en su persona, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Oh, marimo, lograste llegar… me pregunto cómo- —no pudo seguir hablando, Zoro le estampó el cartel en la cara.

—Muy gracioso, cocinero. Y muy inteligente de tu parte, ¿tienes una idea, imbécil, de lo peligroso que es? Esos carteles llaman la atención y, oh casualidad, conducen al Sunny. Un marine con dos dedos de frente nos hubiera ubicado.

—Bueno, no es para tanto —se quejó el cocinero todavía risueño.

Robin tomó uno de los carteles tratando de reprimir la carcajada, pero no pudo y esta nació como un ligero carraspeo.

—Hay que admitir, espadachín-san, que es muy gracioso.

La arqueóloga tomó el papel y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Franky se acercó y lo leyó mientras los otros dos seguían discutiendo, uno sobre lo peligroso que podía ser su broma y el otro defendiéndose con la excusa de que no tenían nada de qué temer, que la isla estaba libre de marines y que sólo estaba enojado porque era la verdad.

Brook decidió guardar el cartel, era demasiado bueno para echarlo a la basura. En la hoja estaba la vieja imagen del espadachín y en ese antiguo cartel de "Se busca" las palabras habían sido reemplazadas por un pequeño epitafio que decía: "Me perdí".

"Respondo al nombre de Marimo. Tengo pelo verde, mal carácter y no soy muy inteligente, pero mi familia igual me quiere (menos el cocinero). Los extraño y quiero volver con ellos".

La discusión entre ambos contrincantes alcanzó decibeles tan altos que hasta Luffy se apareció en la cocina para ver qué pasaba. Zoro seguía sosteniendo que había sido muy imprudente por parte del cocinero. Estaba bien, este lo aceptaba; pero seguía en sus trece argumentando que había sido una simple broma que no ameritaba tanto escándalo.

La discusión finalizó cuando Nami los mandó a callar. Ya le dolía la cabeza y estaba harta de escucharles discutir sobre lo mismo sin parar. No iban a llegar nunca a un consenso. Como ella solía tener un efecto inmediato en el rubio, este guardó silencio y siguió en lo suyo.

Zoro no tuvo más opciones que quedarse con el veneno atragantado. Pero no, eso no iba a quedar así.

…

Usopp alcanzó a ver una sombra proyectada en el suelo, giró lentamente la cabeza temiendo encontrar a su peor pesadilla materializada tras su espalda. Pegó un gritito de sorpresa poco masculino al ver la mirada asesina que su nakama le dedicaba.

—Sé muy bien que tú eres gran responsable de esto —le arrojó el papel a la cara.

—N-no, Zoro, yo te puedo explicar. O sea sí, pero… ¡Sanji me sobornó con un pastel de fresas! —dijo en su defensa.

—No me importa, ahora más te vale que me ayudes a mí.

Usopp enarcó las cejas y pestañeó. ¿Ayuda? No le costó mucho entender las intenciones de Roronoa. Al principio aceptó de buena gana porque le daba gracia, pero de nuevo: tenía la ligera sensación de que no iba a salir algo bueno de todo eso. Sin embargo no lograba ver o entender por qué.

A los pocos días cuando a Sanji le tocó hacer las últimas compras antes de zarpar, se llevó la desagradable y angustiante sorpresa de ver empapelado —literalmente— todo el pequeño pueblo con su nuevo cartel de recompensa. Con ese que odiaba más que el primero, porque en este último él aparecía vestido humillantemente de mujer.

Le venía a recordar una época oscura, en la que su mente se encontró al borde del colapso y su alma padeció. Suena pomposo y exagerado ponerlo así, pero la experiencia le había traumado a niveles que sus nakama ni siquiera sospechaban. Que se metieran con algo así era mucho más que doloroso.

Con energía quitó al menos uno de los miles de carteles que, en lugar de "Buscado", decía "Ofrecido" y cuya descripción bochornosa rezaba:

"Hermosa rubia de ojos azules y ridículas cejas lleva a navegar tu gran barco de ensueño a su puerto rosado. Gran apertura de piernas y hábil manejo de ellas por unos pocos berries".

La cara del cocinero estaba roja, de ira y vergüenza. Suponía acertadamente que Usopp estaba involucrado también en ese contraataque. Lo malo es que en el Nuevo Mundo se podían encontrar modernas y únicas maquinas capaces de copiar toneladas de papeles.

Fue lógico de concluir que el espadachín no le había tenido al tirador trabajando toda una noche. Esa cantidad desorbitante de papeles le daban a entender no sólo que el marimo había rascado el bolsillo para hacer una tonta e insignificante broma, sino que realmente estaba cabreado.

—Ya va a ver ese imbécil.

Cuando Sanji abordó el Sunny sin haber comprado nada, le tocó el turno a Zoro de reír con sorna. Usopp en cambio se había escabullido hacia su factoría; un poco arrepentido y sintiéndose estúpido. No sabía decirle que "no" a sus nakama cuando estaba bajo presión, pero algo le decía que quizás sería bueno que tuvieran un fuerte encontronazo. Y de nuevo, no alcanzaba a dilucidar por qué.

La pelea entre el espadachín y el cocinero comenzó verbalmente, pero no tardaron en irse a las manos. Sanji no reía, no tomaba aquello como una simple broma y Zoro pensó que de esa forma entendería lo que él había sentido. ¡Joder!, que el día anterior había tenido una jornada pésima, coronada con esa pequeña broma. No obstante era evidente que para el cocinero el asunto era más serio, o al menos esa era la sensación que al espadachín lo invadió: que Sanji se lo había tomado muy a pecho.

—¡Tú empezaste, idiota! —Lo empujó con fuerza, para sacar la katana blanca de su funda.

—¡Y voy a terminar! —Le gritó, incorporándose para darle una fuerte patada que el espadachín alcanzó a frenar con uno de los lados de la espada, cuidando de no cortarlo directamente.

—¡Podrías ser un poco más hombre y aceptar con dignidad que te la devolví!

—¡Ahora vas a ver qué tan hombre soy! —Fanfarroneó apoyando todo el peso del cuerpo en un tobillo para girar y darle con la pierna en la mejilla.

—En tu nuevo cartel no pareces tan macho —se burló, más que nada porque la postura de Sanji le cabreaba, incluso más que la broma. Y por eso mismo volvió a reclamarle—¡Tuviste un poco de tu veneno, ahora trágatelo con más entereza, cocinero!

—¡Oh, no, tú no vas a venir a hablarme de entereza, marimo! —Porque para él la diferencia era muy clara.

Lo suyo había sido una broma inocente con un tema que todos tenían asumido: Zoro se perdía hasta en el propio barco donde vivía. En cambio el espadachín se había metido con algo personal, con algo que realmente le llegaba y le tocaba en lo más profundo.

Pero Roronoa no veía qué tan dramático podía ser, después de todo si Sanji estaba tan seguro de su sexualidad, ¿qué le molestaba salir como un _okama_, si no lo era? Ahí el principal motivo. Su orientación sexual había flaqueado en ese entonces; por eso, herido en el orgullo no supo reaccionar más que con furia.

—¡Para que aprendas! —Le gritó Zoro rozando con el filo la mejilla, había sido su turno de tocarle justo en el mismo punto. Siempre hacían eso, siempre se la devolvían—¡Si no te gusta entonces aprende a no tocarme los huevos, cocinero!

—¡Basta! —La voz de Luffy atravesó la cubierta y frenó a los dos contrincantes.

Ambos lo miraron notando que su seriedad indicaba dos cosas: una, que la pelea había llegado a su fin, y dos, que estaba enojado. Contradecirlo sería faltarle el respeto al capitán y eso no estaba contemplado.

Zoro suspiró enfundando la katana y Sanji bajó la pierna entornando los ojos. Nami estaba parada detrás de Luffy, luego de haberlo llamado para exigirle que los frenase antes de que destruyeran el barco.

—Debemos zarpar así que ¡a trabajar! —ordenó Luffy haciendo uso de su autoridad, de esa que sí tenía en los momentos que debía tener.

La discusión pareció morir ahí. Al menos por parte de Zoro el tema había quedado zanjado. Podía enojarse con Sanji, pero no le duraba mucho el enojo. De alguna forma u otra las peleas entre ellos siempre llegaban a su fin por la intervención de sus nakama o de otros factores, y por primera vez creyó que si alguien no los detenía iban a terminar mal.

Negó con la cabeza mientras ajustaba el nudo a la mesana y escuchaba la voz de Nami dando indicaciones, pero sin prestarle verdadera atención. Desde lo alto visualizó la cabellera rubia.

Cocinero idiota e infantil.

Lo era, porque eso de enojarse cuando él había comenzado con todo, era de niños.

En menos de una hora estuvieron en altamar. El día murió sin más contratiempos y la cena transcurrió en una calma desacostumbrada, tal vez porque todos se daban cuenta de que el ambiente estaba tenso.

Sanji no abrió la boca y Zoro tampoco le buscó roña. Usopp miró a uno y luego a otro. Su pensamiento fue el mismo que el de todos: mañana sería un nuevo día y esos dos volverían a ser los de siempre.

Pero lo cierto es que no fue así. La semana pasó sin que aquellos dos se dirigieran la palabra, incluso hasta Zoro se daba cuenta de que algo se había quebrado. Y eso le inquietaba, porque con honda sinceridad no tenía nada personal contra el cocinero. Al principio, cuando todavía no se había unido a la tripulación y lo vio de lejos le había parecido un muchacho de rostro agradable y costumbres demasiado correctas, y no fue hasta que lo vio peleando que una mueca de aprobación apareció en su rostro, pero cuando logró conocer ese lado baboso llegó a la conclusión de que era un idiota. Y en eso se quedó, por mucho tiempo. Pero el tiempo también le sirvió para conocerlo mejor y desechar esos viejos prejuicios para aceptar finalmente que Sanji, pese a ser como era con las mujeres, no estaba en vano en esa tripulación. Tenía virtudes que Zoro admiraba, así como tenía defectos que le repateaban.

Y no le importaba, Sanji podía ser un dolor en el culo si se lo proponía, pero le encantaba su actitud. Le agrada así, como era. Capaz de explotar como pólvora ante la mínima provocación, incapaz de saber controlarse cuando algo le tocaba, ya sea que las mujeres se vieran en peligro o que se metieran con lo que él podía llegar a considerar importante.

Para Zoro la calma y la meditación era su pan de cada día, en cambio el cocinero venía a echar a la basura todo eso. Era un jodido huracán grado cinco de cabello rubio y cejas ridículas. Una tormenta.

Sí, también era un pendenciero, no sabía estarse quieto y a veces era un poco vanidoso, pero eso no le hacía hipócrita, en absoluto. Sanji era la persona más sincera que había conocido en toda su vida. Él no tenía problemas en decirle a la cara todo lo que pensaba, desde lo ridículo que podía quedarle una ropa, hasta lo estúpido que le resultaba alguna actitud.

En resumidas cuentas: sí, tenía un carácter intratable y por eso chocaban tanto —porque en el fondo eran opuestos, y contradictoriamente, parecidos— y le encantaba. ¡Joder, que tenía actitud!

¿Y por qué, que alguien le explicase, cavilaba en esas cosas mientras tenía a Nami gritándole en un oído que prestara atención a lo que estaba haciendo? Cuando Zoro volvió en sí se dio cuenta que la pequeña pileta que usaban para lavar la ropa estaba rebalsando de agua.

—¡¿No me escuchas? —Volvió a chillarle—¡Estás desperdiciando el agua!

Zoro la miró con mala cara y cerró la canilla. No tenía ganas de escuchar sus gritos. Tenía otros asuntos más importantes que atender. Dejó la ropa a remojar y caminó por el barco en dirección a la cocina. Necesitaba un trago y también una excusa para acercarse a Sanji y ver si seguía con esa insoportable postura. La vio a Robin tomando sol en la reposera con una diminuta bikini y se imaginó al cocinero derramando litros de baba por la ventana de la cocina. Pero no, Sanji se encontraba haciendo el inventario para comprar en la próxima isla, pues según su adoraba navegante —que nunca se equivocaba— pronto tocarían tierra.

Sanji levantó la cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió, pero la bajó para seguir en lo suyo. Zoro caminó con lentitud hasta la bodega buscando en su cabeza la manera de empezar a hablar sin que se notara su preocupación. Miró al cocinero tratando de dar con alguna pista que le indicase si seguía enojado con él o si todo ya había pasado, pero nada… Sanji siguió garabateando en una hoja hasta que se paró para controlar lo que estaba cocinándose en la olla. Zoro pareció reaccionar con ese movimiento y soltó la primera provocación que atravesó su mente. De esa manera lograría corroborar si todo seguía igual.

—Sólo hay ron, ¿qué pasó con el licor de arroz? —Se quejó, sabiendo que algo así le llevaría a Sanji el reprocharle beber tanto.

"Claro, marimo… si te lo tomaste todo". Pero el cocinero pareció tomar la pregunta justamente como eso, una simple pregunta.

—Se acabó. —Revolvió la olla creyendo que lo mejor sería acotar algo ya que Zoro se había quedado parado ahí sin mostrar intenciones de irse—Pero ya lo puse en la lista… —señaló con el dedo al aire, hacia la mesa en donde había dejado el anotador.

Zoro asintió y suspiró. Destapó el licor y dejó el tapón sobre la mesa. Eso siempre le arrastraba a Sanji retarlo por ser tan vago.

"Tíralo en el tacho de basura, no soy la sirvienta de ustedes, marimo".

Pero tampoco logró su cometido. Sanji se limitó a pedírselo como si en vez de estar ante Zoro estuviera ante cualquiera de sus otros nakama hombre.

—No me dejes nada arriba de la mesa que tengo que usarla para amasar —frunció el ceño tomando el tapón para tirarlo, pero antes de hacerlo preguntó—¿Vas a tomártelo todo o puedo tirarlo?

Zoro arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué le pasaba a Sanji? Ese no era el cocinero que él conocía. La situación le pudo:

—Métetelo en el culo.

Sanji se quedó a cuadritos con esa respuesta. Fue su turno para preguntarse qué era lo que le pasaba a Zoro. Él, que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo…

Negó con la cabeza endureciendo las facciones. Reprimió a tiempo las ganas de gritarle un rosario de insultos dejando a Zoro con hambre de pelea.

El espadachín se fue creyendo que fuera lo que fuera, al cocinero se le pasaría y todo volvería a ser como antes, pero el mes pasó, tocaron tierra firme y Sanji seguía hablándole como si en vez de "Marimo" fuera… Franky. De hecho, hacia bastante que no escuchaba el apodo que el cocinero le había puesto. Para él, Sanji seguía siendo "cocinero, hemorragia nasal, pervertido, cejas ridículas, diana", pero para el rubio, simplemente era Zoro.

¿Tanto podía afectarle una broma? Que se fuera al demonio, se dijo el espadachín sabiendo que por mucho que intentase negarlo, la situación le afectaba. Y no encontraba, maldita sea, la forma de dar con una solución. Sanji permanecía cerrado a él; no caía en ninguna provocación y esa indiferencia comenzaba a angustiarlo.

Fue una noche, casualmente en la que Zoro llegó a darse por vencido con él, que las cosas dieron otro giro. Uno positivo. Había vuelto del pueblo enorme que había en esa nueva isla, muy tarde; pues había salido después de la cena a caminar y meditar sobre el asunto que lo tenía a mal traer y había acabado por perderse.

Volvió cuando todos ya estaban dormidos y sólo quedaba Sanji en la cocina, limpiando y haciendo la colada. Sanji lavaba la ropa cada tanto; solía hacerlo por la noche y quedarse despierto hasta tarde. No lavaba muy seguido pues llevar esa rutina demasiado seguido le hubiera robado muchas horas de sueño.

Zoro entró en la cocina al notar que la luz estaba encendida. La excusa de ir a buscar alcohol siempre era buena. Sanji se sorprendió con la invasión ya que suponía que todos estaban en el séptimo sueño.

Trató de disimular cuando vio al espadachín, pero Zoro no era tonto y lo conocía demasiado bien. Sanji no lloraba, pero tenía una expresión de tristeza muy evidente. Quizás porque siempre estaba sonriéndole a las chicas o porque era muy bueno para ocultar sus emociones, pero ese contraste, —el conocer ese lado de Sanji— lo afectó.

Se quedó de pie incapaz de meterse y no reaccionó hasta que Sanji dejó la silla para apagar la hornalla antes de que el agua de la tetera se evaporase por completo.

—¿Todo… bien? —No supo cómo preguntarlo, quizás porque en todos esos años no se había visto en la situación de encontrar a Sanji sentado sólo en la cocina, reflexionando o penando.

—Sí —alzó los hombros—. Estaba pensando…

Zoro lo miró con desconfianza, había asomado por un instante una sonrisita compradora, como si buscase reafirmar lo que decía con el gesto.

—¿En qué pensabas? —La pregunta nació sola, monocorde, casi como un reflejo.

—Cosas, ya sabes… —naturalizó—A decir verdad todas las noches cuando me quedo solo pienso… —Se daba cuenta de que Zoro se mostraba algo sorprendido por su actitud, por eso le pareció prudente contarle sobre sus costumbres para alejar de la mente del espadachín cualquier idea errónea—. Durante el día estoy cocinando, pensando en lo que debo comprar, luchando con Luffy —desganado volvió a sentarse, quedando frente al espadachín—, así que por la noche que estoy más tranquilo, pienso. —Antes de que la pregunta fuera formulada de nuevo decidió responderla—: Nada en particular… puras reflexiones o… —inspiró aire soltándolo delicadamente.

Zoro hizo una mueca de aceptación.

—Yo también —confesó—, en el puesto de vigía —hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza señalando el lugar—. Es un buen sitio para reflexionar.

Un incómodo silencio sobrevino, uno que les llevó a reparar en lo mucho que les costaba a los dos hablar de asuntos profundos sin peleas ni palabras mordaces de por medio. Sanji pensó que quizás lo estaba aburriendo, así que se apresuró a decir algo.

—Ya compré el licor de arroz —señaló la despensa.

—Genial. —Caminó hasta el lugar quitando una botella. Y lejos de lo que supuso, Zoro no se fue. Corrió una silla, se sentó y con el pie corrió otra para apoyar una pierna—. Entonces, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, —dijo simulando no entender el por qué de la pregunta—¿luzco… mal?

—Un poco… por eso te preguntaba en qué pensabas, pero si no me quieres decir.

—Es que son muchas cosas, Zoro…

—¿Ves?

—¿Qué? —Sanji se acomodó el mechón de pelo, parpadeando confundido. Su compañero había esbozado una sonrisa de resignación—¿Qué veo? —Reiteró.

—Me dices "Zoro".

—Así te llamas, ¿no? —Fue su turno de sonreír, con una ligera risa que al espadachín le resultó encantadora.

—Sí, pero tú no me llamas por mi nombre —la bebida recorrió su garganta, quemándole y calmando un poco los nervios que le daba estar teniendo una conversación tan surrealista con Sanji.

Lo era, porque ellos nunca habían aprendido a conversar como simples amigos. Y el detalle no podía menos que dolerle.

—Supongo que… te molesta que te diga marimo, así que mejor te llamo Zoro, ¿no? —Extendió la mano para quitarle la botella de la mano.

Zoro cedió, un poco sorprendido de ver que Sanji no tenía problemas en compartir la bebida con él. Y lo vio llevándose a la boca el pico y beber como si tuviera sed acumulada. Enseguida se la devolvió y Zoro lo imitó.

—¿Y desde cuando te importa si me molesta o no? —Apenas nació la pregunta, Roronoa se contestó solo: "Desde la pelea por los carteles"—Al contrario, siempre te gusta estar molestándome.

—Es divertido, lo admito —removió las piernas, inquieto y nervioso. Zoro había acabado ya con media botella—O lo era… —admitió a lo último.

—¿Puedo saber por qué? Digo, por qué ya no te parece divertido.

—No sé —intentó desviar el tema, pero llegado a ese punto Zoro no lo iba a dejar escapar—. Supongo que era divertido antes porque te molestaba y punto, en cambio… si algo de lo que te hago o digo realmente te afecta, ya no es divertido.

Zoro sacudió la cabeza como si fuera un perro mojado por la lluvia, gesto que le arrancó una apagada carcajada al cocinero.

—Explícate —le exigió.

—Claro —gestual con las manos intentó poner en palabras lo que en ese último tiempo había sentido—, que es divertido todo eso, Zoro —intentó darle fuerza a sus palabras—, pelear y discutir, pero cuando ya las cosas te afectan demasiado dejan de serlo —le parecía increíble que el espadachín siguiera mirándolo con expresión de no entenderle—. Una cosa es provocarte y otra es herirte —acabó por decir con vehemencia—. Esa es la diferencia. —Perdió la mirada, cortando con el contacto visual y plantando un gesto mitad reflexivo, mitad abatido.

—¿Es por eso? —Parecía sorprendido con esa revelación.

—Sí, acaso… ¿te sorprende de mí? —arrugó el ceño, tratando de ocultar el dolor—No soy tan mala persona, y aunque a veces tenga ganas de matarte… eres mi nakama.

—No es que me sorprenda, sólo que —se rascó la nuca, buscando la manera de darse a entender y, de paso, dejarle en claro al cocinero que él pensaba parecido—No me "heriste" si eso te preocupaba.

—Lo sé. Sé que simplemente te molestó y mucho.

Ambos sabían que se referían a los carteles. ¿Entonces? Se preguntó Zoro. Sintió ganas de decirle "Volvamos a lo de antes, está todo bien, no me lastimó lo de los carteles, sólo que tuve un mal día", pero pareció reparar justamente en lo que el único ojo visible del cocinero le estaba diciendo implícitamente.

"Lo sé", le había dicho él.

—Bueno, será mejor que termine de acomodar todo así me voy a la cama. —Tanto silencio ya era molesto, Zoro se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos.

Qué irónico. Hasta en sus pensamientos se perdía.

Cuando Roronoa reaccionó, el cocinero había salido para ir a quitar la ropa que tenía en remojo y colgarla. Se dio cuenta de que Zoro estaba parado atrás suyo porque era inconfundible su presencia; el olor a acero y a sangre ya seca y acumulada por el tiempo.

Se vio tentado en preguntarle si necesitaba algo, pero fue Zoro el que al final logró dar con las palabras. Mierda, que no podía ser tan difícil pedir perdón y todas esas sandeces.

—¿Te lastimé? —Fue la pregunta que nació después de tanto mutismo.

—¿Eh?

—Digo… no fue mi intención —. Cuando Sanji viró para verlo, Zoro lucía entre arrepentido y enojado. Enojado consigo mismo, tal vez.

—Lo sé.

Esa última frase, que venía a emular la que le llevó a reparar que lo del cartel a Sanji sí le había dolido, daba por sentado que el cocinero tenía muy en claro cómo era el tema. Por supuesto que no dudaba que Zoro había hecho aquello sin sospechar todo lo que removía en su interior.

Zoro podía ser un imbécil sin cerebro y un autómata borracho, pero era un buen tipo. Tosco, bruto para muchas cosas, pero con la capacidad inigualable de saber ubicarse.

En su momento le había sorprendido esa falta de tacto. Porque Zoro podía no saber ser dulce con las palabras, pero sus actitudes resolutivas sí lograban dar en el blanco. El espadachín podía hacerte llorar al mostrarte la realidad o una verdad, pero te ayudaba a enfrentarla, bien o mal. Y lo mejor, es que se quedaba a tu lado siendo un sostén.

No; no dudaba de que Zoro jamás hubiera tenido la intención de lastimarlo.

—¿Entonces?

—Que lo sé —Sanji se pasó el revés de la mano por la frente, para correr el mechón de pelo que le había crecido con el tiempo. Le molestaba hasta para cocinar o para cosas sencillas como lavar la ropa—. Sé que no tuviste la intención de herirme, por eso no estoy enojado.

—Pero estás raro… ya no es como antes, no me dices marimo, te provoco y no reaccionas.

Sanji abrió más los ojos, y hasta Zoro lo hizo ante esa verborragia de sinceridad.

—Porque no quiero pelear contigo, es eso. —Buscó un trapo para secarse las manos sin dejar de explicarse—. Ya no más, podemos simplemente ser nakama y listo. ¿No es mejor?

—No —negó tozudamente—, no me gustan los cambios bruscos. No me gusta que cambies tu actitud.

—Creía que mi actitud te molestaba.

—Te equivocas. Es por tu actitud que te respeto y te valoro.

—Oh, el marimo me valora y me respeta —bromeó en un murmullo, simulando prestarle más atención al trapo que tenía entre las manos. Y demonios, él también extrañaba llamarle "marimo", recién en ese momento, al decirlo, se dio cuenta.

Zoro ahogó una pícara sonrisa, porque él también había esperado que el cocinero usara ese tono burlón para con él. De golpe se dio cuenta de lo que Sanji le estaba diciendo: estaban teniendo un diálogo de simples amigos.

El problema residía en que a ellos no les interesaba ser amigo del otro.

—Ya que hablamos en buenos términos —admitió el espadachín—¿Puedo saber qué te lastimó?

—Nada, no importa —naturalizó.

—Sí, importa. Si te lastimé tengo el derecho de saber.

—¿Por qué? Estás equivocado…

—Porque así puedo evitar volver a hacerlo.

La sonrisa de Sanji en esa ocasión no fue burlona ni de resignación, fue una extraña. Nostálgica tal vez, pero sin dudas amena y suave. Invitaba al dialogo cordial, invitaba a mucho más.

—No… —intentó hablar, pero no daba con las palabras—No vuelvas a meterte con eso, y ya —dio la vuelta para seguir con lo suyo, debía volver a la cocina y terminar de acomodar todo antes de irse a dormir.

Pero Zoro volvió a seguirlo, demostrándole que esa noche no iba a dejarlo en paz hasta haber escuchado de su boca las verdaderas razones.

—La pasé mal, ok —acabó por decir, un poco saturado—, en la isla de los okama, al principio la pasé muy mal.

—Supongo que fue duro para todos.

¿Zoro trataba de ser empático? Que lo partiera un rayo. Sanji se lo quedó mirando, un poco asombrado y maravillado de descubrir esa faceta que desconocía en su amigo. Vaya, que uno puede navegar años junto a alguien y no acabar de conocerla del todo. Y no es que Zoro no fuera atento, sólo que él no era de buscar reconfortar con palabras suaves.

—Sí, no digo que mi situación fue la peor…

—Ni tampoco yo estoy minimizando lo que te pasó —aclaró el espadachín rápidamente—, no estuve ahí contigo, así que no puedo saberlo.

"Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras a mi lado". Así como Sanji pensó en eso, automáticamente desechó ese pensamiento, sintiéndose sumamente cohibido; gesto que Zoro interpretó correctamente como incomodidad.

No sería fácil arrancarle las palabras a Sanji, pero por Buda, que lo haría.

—Imagino lo que tuviste que pasar —continuó al ver que Sanji prefería ignorarlo, quizás con el afán de que se diera por vencido—. Varias veces te escuché hacer menciones al respecto, y déjame decirte, con vestido o sin vestido, maquillado como en el cartel, no dejas de ser el mismo cocinero insoportable.

—Lo sé.

El tercer "lo sé". Parecía que el cocinero "sabía" mucho esa noche.

—Sé que vestirme de mujer y maquillarme no me cambia por dentro. Y si te soy sincero no me gustó hacerlo; no es algo que volvería a hacer al menos.

—Ni tampoco… te hace menos hombre.

Intuyó que iba a decirle "lo sé", pero para su sorpresa Sanji bajó la vista al suelo y tomó aire, como si le faltara.

—No, tal vez eso no me haga menos hombre, pero sí… sí reparar que en vez de extrañar sólo a tus chicas, también extrañas a tus amigos.

—Eso es normal… serías tremendo hijo de puta si no nos hubieras extrañado.

Sanji rió apenas, derrotado ante esa pequeña pulla certera. Era lógico haberlos extrañado a todos.

—¿Sabes? —reflexionó el cocinero, ya no más preocupado por lo que Zoro podría llegar a pensar. Tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo: necesitaba soltar todo lo que había acumulado en esos años o iba a explotar, y sabía que Zoro sería incapaz de burlarse con algo que para él era delicado—Puede que un vestido no me haga menos hombre, pero sí follar con uno.

Zoro se quedó paralizado ante la repentina y deslenguada confesión del cocinero. Eso no se lo esperaba. Sanji tragó saliva, notando que le costaba un mundo respirar con normalidad. Zoro se había quedado callado y esos segundos de silencio le llevó a buscar llenarlo:

—Porque esos dos años arruinaron todo… destruyeron todos mis estándares morales, es decir, yo pensaba de una forma y ese pensamiento cambió abruptamente. No digo que antes lo veía incorrecto, simplemente me limitaba a decir "qué asco", pero ya —agitó las manos—. Si dos hombres son felices follando entre ellos y no molestan a terceros, todo bien. Simplemente que no me toquen y listo —suspiró—; pero estuve dos años rodeado de personas que me demostraron lo dañino que era ese pensamiento para ellos, para el mundo, lo incorrecto que era. ¡Sí! —admitió alzando los hombros, exacerbado—Que son raros, nadie lo puede negar. Algunos están más locos que una cabra, pero, te juro Zoro —admitió con ardor—, son las mejores personas que conocí en mi vida, además de ustedes —aclaró—. Y ya, que en todos los ámbitos de la vida y en todos los sectores de la sociedad hay gente buena y gente de mierda lo sé, pero es que… imagina, dos años corriendo de ellos, escuchando hablarles sobre hombres, sobre lo natural que es sentir deseo físico indistintamente de lo que se tiene entre las piernas, sobre la necesidad…

Silenció de golpe al darse cuenta de que no sólo estaba hablando como un loco, sino que podía asustar al espadachín con esa verborrea neurasténica. Es que él solito se había metido en ese brete, empezó a hablar y ya no pudo parar.

Suspiró otra vez. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que por mucho tiempo Sanji había necesitado soltar todo eso. El mutismo cerrado del espadachín iba a socavar lo poco de orgullo que todavía le quedaba.

—¿Follaste con un hombre?

Sanji abrió la boca ligeramente y arrugó el ceño.

—¿Eso es lo único que te quedó de todo lo que te dije? —Por un momento se sintió decepcionado, porque no esperaba que Zoro reaccionara de esa manera cuando segundos antes había sonado tan convincente, tan confiable. Le había transmitido tanta seguridad, que no dudó en sincerarse con él.

Zoro pestañeó dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo mal interpretado.

—No es eso —explicó.

—Ya sé —asintió con un deje de molestia—estarás pensando: "tan heterosexual que parecía y míralo tú". Ve —agitó la mano señalando el exterior del barco—Ve a pegar carteles con la verdad ahora.

Dio la vuelta para seguir en lo suyo, pero Zoro desde ya que —después de tamaña confesión— no iba a dejarlo ahí. Intentó explicarse, pese a no ser tan bueno con las palabras como sí con la acción.

—Te dije que no es eso.

—¡¿Qué, entonces? ¡Dime, porque no entiendo a qué viene esa mirada y esa mueca de asco! —Le dio un empujón en el hombro sintiendo que toda la tensión acumulada de miles de enfrentamientos reprimidos con él iban a explotar finalmente.

—¡Que no es asco, ni te estoy mirando mal! —Antes de recibir un golpe de puño alcanzó a tomarlo de los hombros para sacudirlo y gritarle en la cara—¡Es simplemente que me molesta!  
>—¡¿Ves? ¡Te molesta saber que… yo… eso! —No podía ni decirlo.<p>

—¡No, lo que me molesta es saber que te folló otro, cocinero!

Sanji abrió tan grande el único ojo visible, que Zoro pudo perderse de nuevo en ese mar azul que era el iris. ¿Celos? ¿Lo que trataba de decirle el espadachín es que estaba molesto por saber que había follado con otro?

—No… —dijo Sanji como si le hubiera leído la mente—Déjame corregirte: a mí no me folló nadie —se soltó del agarre con brusquedad.

—Que des, que te den, ¿qué más da? Es lo mismo…

—¡No, no es lo mismo!

—Está bien —aceptó, no tenía ganas de discutir tecnicismos—, no es lo mismo. El punto es que siempre me pareció un despropósito que fueras así, como lo eras en un pasado —reconoció—, y recién ahora me molesta, y mucho, la idea de que no sepas disfrutar de una buena polla cuando lo tienes todo.

Sanji se replegó contra la mesada, algo amedrentado por la abrupta y contundente sinceridad de su amigo. Le había cerrado incluso hasta la boca. Lo halagaba, tanto como lo asustaba.

—¿_Todo_ qué? —preguntó, con el fin de aclarar mejor el panorama.

—Eres atractivo y despiertas el interés de los hombres.

—Bueno, no sé si es así, yo…

—Despiertas el mío.

—Ok, esta conversación se está volviendo rara.

Carraspeó, mirando desesperado hacia un costado, ¿por qué Chopper no aparecía en la cocina pidiendo dulces cuando más lo necesitaba? Un silencio pesado sobrevino, hasta que fue el mismo Sanji quien lo quebró.

—¿Ahora qué? —rió apenas, resignado con la situación.

—No soy hombre de palabras, lo sabes.

Asintió, sabiendo que ese era el momento de aceptar o rechazar lo que Zoro le estaba ofreciendo, porque era clara la intención del espadachín.

—Si quieres, por hoy, lo dejamos aquí —propuso—, pero te advierto cocinero, que un día de estos te voy a partir la boca. Y no de una trompada —aclaró.

Sanji asintió, sonriendo complacido. La idea le agradaba, ¿por qué no? ¿Y por qué no en ese momento, ahora, ya? Se relamió los labios, incapaz de dar un paso. Zoro parecía titubear porque era evidente que Sanji no le estaba dando lugar ni señas para avanzar.

—Qué demonios —dijo el cocinero mandando todo al averno—, me muero de ganas —se acercó a Zoro para tomarlo de los hombros.

Lo empujó hasta la puerta buscándole con desesperación la boca, pero antes de comérsela, le aclaró con brío:

—Si te dejas, marimo, vamos ya mismo al puesto de vigilancia.

"Y que sea lo que Dios quiera que sea" se dijo a sí mismo.

Zoro no respondió, al menos no con palabras. Aferró sin tapujos el trasero de su nakama para apretarlo más contra su cuerpo. Las bocas se encontraron con ansías y las lenguas lucharon por el dominio.

Sanji lo mordió y le lamió los labios tratando de no pensar en ese momento en cuestiones delicadas. Si Zoro iba a dejarse o no le importaba poco. Primero el sexo, después pensar. Así funcionaba la cosa.

Sin embargo fue el espadachín quien logró tener autocontrol para aclarar los tantos antes de llegar a un punto de no retorno.

—Tenemos un viaje largo por delante todavía, y espero que tengas la madurez suficiente para saber llevar todo esto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Se quitó las manos del espadachín para encararlo, ese tonito le había molestado un poco—. No voy a hacerte escenitas de novio, si a eso te refieres —Le aclaró.

—¿Libres? ¿Cada uno por su lado? —Lo probó, buscando ver si de verdad Sanji tenía en claro su sexualidad o si en cambio, después, le iba a venir con dramas.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Si yo quiero follarme a medio Nuevo Mundo no te molestará?

—No. —Volvió a buscarle la boca, tratando de meter mano dentro de los pliegues interminables de ropa que el espadachín siempre llevaba a cuestas—. Vamos, marimo… subamos, no doy más —Sentía el pene tan duro y apretado contra el pantalón que ya le dolía—¿Qué pasa?

Sanji otra vez tomó distancia, suspirando. ¿Qué le pasaba a Zoro? De lucir tan convincente ahora lo miraba con dureza.

—¿Te molesta que te deje tanta libertad?

—Digamos que… sí —admitió—No digo que nos casemos y hagamos votos de fidelidad, pero… yo te corto en finos pedazos.

—¿Qué?

—Que a ti puede no molestarte. Está bien, follaré con quien yo quiera, pero te aclaro eso: ni se te ocurra correr detrás del primer par de piernas, cocinero. A mí no me gusta que se metan con lo que yo considero importante. Así que cortaré en pedazos al infeliz que se atreva a ponerte una mano encima. Así sea una mujer —Lo miró decisivo—. Llevó muchos años navegando contigo. Si me dejo ahora, eso implicará cambios. —Porque era consciente de que se trataría no sólo de un desahogo físico, quizás se estaba adelantando a los hechos, pero no dudaba que con el día a día las cosas podían enturbiarse. Distinto era tener sexo con un desconocido o con alguien con quien no se tenía un trato tan cercano, pero con Sanji era diferente, porque tendrían que verse todos los días así se sintieran cómodos o no con la situación. Y Luffy no tenía por qué pagar los platos rotos—. No pienso arriesgarlo todo por una calentura fugaz. Esto es serio, ¿está claro?

Fue el turno de Sanji para quedarse petrificado ante la elocuencia del otro. El espadachín sí que sabía dejar las cosas en su lugar. Encima tenía el tupé de asegurar —cada tanto— que no era bueno con las palabras.

—Creo que entiendo. —Sanji esbozó una tenue sonrisa, porque admitía que era la primera vez en su vida que alguien demostraba verdadero interés en su insulsa persona. Tantas mujeres le habían despreciado, que le parecía improbable sentir el aprecio del hombre que tanto detestaba en el pasado. De repente pareció reparar en un importante detalle—. ¡Ey, no es justo, ¿tú puedes follar por ahí con cualquiera y yo no?

—Así son las reglas —se jactó el espadachín tomándolo de la corbata para arrastrarlo hasta la escalerilla del mástil principal—, tú mismo estuviste de acuerdo.

—No me parecen justas —se dejó arrastrar, subiendo detrás de Zoro—, además estuve de acuerdo porque pensé…

—Porque pensaste primero con la verga, por eso —completó burlón. Y era cierto, porque a diferencia de Sanji, Zoro había pensando primero con el corazón.

—Eres toda una niña —acabó quejándose una vez en lo alto.

—Vamos a ver quién es la niña a la hora de la verdad —Lo provocó, empujándole para hacerle caer de espalda al piso.

En cuanto eso sucedió, el espadachín se le abalanzó luchando afanosamente con las prendas que el cocinero llevaba puestas. No sabía si el pantalón era negro, si la camisa era azul y blanca, ni si llevaba esa estúpida corbata con calaveras que se había comprado recientemente. Lo desvistió tan rápido que ni siquiera podía asegurar si el rubio llevaba ropa interior o no.

La erección asomó, potente y necesitada, quiso bajar a atenderla, pero Sanji no se lo permitió. Lo tomó fuertemente de los brazos y le ayudó a desvestirse, cuando por fin sus pieles se rozaron sin prenda alguna se permitieron volver delicadamente a la realidad. No por mucho tiempo. Es que los besos de Zoro le hacían perder la razón, para colmo parecía muy entretenido con su crecida barba que tan prolijamente llevaba, pues mordía la perilla y jugaba con los vellos.

Pero Sanji quería sentir su lengua, quería morderle la boca, hundirse en esa cavidad que sabía a alcohol. De golpe, todo empezó a enrarecerse, de una manera que el espadachín no supo advertir más que con un ligero cambio en el cuerpo de Sanji. La erección que prometía cielo e infierno segundos antes se había ablandado un poco.

—¿Qué pasa? —Creyó que había hecho algo mal en el repertorio de caricias.

—No es nada… supongo que —sonrió, sintiéndose bobo—estoy un poco nervioso. Es todo.

Porque el cocinero recién caía en la cuenta de lo que su nakama le había dicho abajo, en la cocina. La diferencia era obvia: no tendría sexo con una persona cualquiera, Zoro era mucho más que un desconocido, incluso que un simple compañero.

Hacerlo implicaría demasiados cambios que un poco le asustaban. ¡Pero qué carajo! Esas cosas después las pensaría, mejor era dejarse llevar por las rudas caricias del espadachín. Su mano áspera había comenzado a hacer un trabajo excelente recorriendo su pecho lampiño.

En cuanto llegó al pene lo estimuló un poco, lo suficiente para que Sanji comenzara a exhalar pequeños gemidos de deleite.

Entrecerró los ojos al momento en el que Zoro atrapó una de las tetillas entre los labios. Lo mordió sin contenerse y pese a que le dolió, le produjo un placer masoquista. Había sido como una ligera descarga que recorrió su columna vertebral hasta su pene.

Sentía el cuerpo del espadachín pegado al suyo, incluso como el miembro de este se refregaba de vez en cuando contra la piel sobresaltándolo de deseo. No quiso pedírselo, porque tampoco hizo falta. Zoro bajó la cabeza hasta la entrepierna del cocinero y sin miramientos engulló todo el falo hasta donde su garganta se lo permitió.

Sanji arqueó la espalda y lo ayudó en la labor moviendo sutil y rítmicamente la cadera, acariciando de paso esa verde melena. Aunque no se le podía decir propiamente _caricia_ a los jalones que le daba. Sin embargo Zoro no parecía molesto, al contrario, más violento era Sanji en el trato, más duro le respondía él.

Ese juego les encantaba, era como las peleas diarias que solían tener, pero desde otra perspectiva.

Zoro succionó el pene que tenía atrapado entre los labios como si buscara dejarlo seco, pero desde ya que el cocinero no se lo permitió. Con el gesto corporal logró desprenderlo. El espadachín no necesitaba que su amante hiciera verbal sus intenciones, pues en el brillo de su único ojo visible era muy claro, mas la sonrisa picarona de medio lado dejaba por sentado que algo se traía entre manos.

Zoro, divertido, negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no sería cómo él quería, pero Sanji riendo volvió a asentir.

—Oh, sí, marimo.

Zoro no opuso demasiada resistencia, después de todo quería estar con Sanji y no le importaba cual fuera la manera o el medio para estarlo, ya con sólo saber que el cocinero estaba disfrutando de todo eso, era suficiente. Los gemidos de él serían la paga.

Por otro lado, Sanji supo cómo convencerlo… y es que él no tenía suerte con las mujeres, pero el sexo le gustaba tanto como la cocina, y cuando a uno le gusta algo suele volverse experto con el tiempo.

Roronoa sintió las mordidas en el cuello y el húmedo recorrido de esa lengua. Intuyó hacia donde se dirigía y pese a saber que a Sanji el acto en sí no le molestaba, no dejaba de resultarle raro conocer ese lado oculto. Tan heterosexual que hacía menos de media hora lo veía, ahí estaba… tragándose su miembro con verdaderas ganas, no con esas de "lo hago porque te gusta", Zoro realmente podía ver que Sanji la estaba pasando demasiado bien allí abajo.

Succionó, lamió el tronco desde la punta hasta los testículos y finalmente le pidió que se recostase boca arriba. Roronoa no se negó a pesar de que estaba al borde del orgasmo, y es que verlo a Sanji así daba vueltas su mundo interno.

Flotaba en una nube, especialmente cuando el cocinero comenzó a dedicarle atención a una zona generalmente olvidada, y es que después del pene y los testículos llegó la hora de lubricarlo.

—Oh, Dios, cocinero, métela ya o me harás acabar.

Sanji no necesitó que se lo pidiera dos veces, levantó la cabeza y se estiró para quedar sobre el espadachín.

—¿Estás seguro? Sin lubricación te dolerá horrores.

—No me importa nada…

Sanji tragó saliva, sopesando la circunstancia. Él quería estar con Zoro, y para estarlo realmente debía ser sincero.

—Ok, marimo, métemela a mí.

—Tsk —chasqueó la lengua—, como si en estas circunstancias…

—Me gusta, ¿ok? —Aclaró, suspirando de alivio por la sinceridad. No pudo evitar entornar los ojos—Me gusta metérsela a las chicas, pero cuando estoy con un hombre… ya sabes, es algo distinto.

Bien, ahora podía morir de "pena", porque confesarlo en voz alta fue mucho más duro de lo que supuso.

—No hay lubricante —aclaró.

—Estoy tan, pero tan caliente —le robó un beso superficial antes de continuar hablando—que me va a gustar.

—No quiero lastimarte.

—Marimo —cerró los ojos contando hasta tres—¿Cómo te lo tengo que explicar? ME GUSTA.

Zoro pareció dudar, hasta que finalmente corrió a Sanji con un brazo. Este quedó arrodillado en el suelo, ardiendo de deseo. Pese a la conversación sostenida su pene no se había ablandado ni un poco, y al saber lo que venía, incluso se sentía al borde del clímax.

El espadachín tardó en reaccionar, no fuera a ser cosa que el cocinero lo sacase a patadas, pero fue el mismo Sanji quien, harto de tanta indiferencia hacia su precario estado, lo instó a ocupar un sitio, como soldado raso del amor (?)

—Ya, marimo, o usaré tu katana blanca para sacarme las ganas. —Colocó las palmas sobre el suelo de madera y arqueó la espalda—Hasta el fondo, sé bruto y hazme gritar.

Zoro abrió los ojos tanto como pudo. Ese no era Sanji, ese era algún monstruo de la lujuria que había poseído a su nakama. Sanji refunfuñó, estirando la mano hacia atrás para corroborar que no hubiera perdido la erección (por algo se tardaba tanto), pero el pene latió en su mano avisándole que estaba listo y tieso. Lo ubicó él mismo en la entrada y una idea se le ocurrió.

—Quédate quieto —le pidió, echándose lentamente hacia atrás.

La primera fase de tortura comenzó, Sanji ahogó un quejido de dolor y de placer, para seguir empujando cada vez más. Zoro seguía sin poder creer que fuera Sanji quien buscase esa penetración, pero demonios, que hermosa imagen y que hermosa actitud.

—Oh, Dios…

—¿No te duele? —Preguntó el espadachín agachándose para abrazarlo por el pecho.

—Me encanta —murmuró como pudo, sintiéndose completo con ese agarre tan protector.

Así le gustaba, con las mujeres solía ser atento y guardián, pero con los hombres le gustaba sentirse de esa manera: entregado, complaciente, _adicto_.

Zoro se incorporó inevitablemente cuando Sanji lo hizo. Todavía el pene no había llegado al punto crítico, pero Sanji se encargó de que eso cambiase.

Arrodillado y sintiendo el pecho del espadachín contra la espalda, lo tomó de las caderas y empujó hacia atrás. Zoro hizo lo mismo, empujando hacia adelante. Fue una locura, pues cuando el miembro ocupó todo el espacio, latiendo y saciando al cocinero, este lanzó un gemido masculino que fue la antesala de varios.

El espadachín enloqueció y ya no tuvo paciencia para dejar que Sanji hiciera todo por su cuenta; comenzó a arremeter con furia, dejando sus dedos clavados en la piel blanca de su amante.

El cocinero terminó de cara al piso, sintiendo la potencia del espadachín no sólo en la violenta penetración, sino en su agarre, en sus mordidas y en sus besos.

No necesitó siquiera tocarse para eyacular copiosamente sobre la madera, se sentía tan extasiado que no tuvo fuerza para indicarle al espadachín que había alcanzado la cima tan anhelada. Sólo tenía voluntad para gemir como un poseso sintiendo el alocado ir y venir que le desgarraba deliciosamente por dentro.

Cuando Zoro bajó la mano para atender la erección del cocinero, sintió la cálida viscosidad embadurnándole los dedos, pero qué maravilla: el pene seguía tieso. Quería verle la cara, quería corroborar que en verdad estaba con él, que todo eso era real.

Salió del lugar y sin cuidado lo hizo girar. Sanji, sin fuerzas ya, se dejó caer de espalda al suelo y abrió las piernas de par en par ofreciéndose. Zoro se acomodó tomándolo de los tobillos y no necesitó moverse demasiado para acabar; de una fuerte estocada volvió a ocupar ese espacio, arrancándole un nuevo gemido.

Y con esa deliciosa expresión que le dedicaba, eyaculó copiosamente en el interior de Sanji. Lucía demasiado sensual, con el cabello rubio tan alborotado que ambos ojos podían verse. Zoro lamentó haber terminado con el encuentro tan rápido.

La mirada que le dedicaba el espadachín logró ponerlo un poco nervioso, porque era demasiado intensa; es que los ojos de Sanji brillaban humedecidos, parecían estar dándole muchos mensajes, de agradecimiento, de placer, de afecto.

Pero el cocinero corrió la vista perdiéndola a un punto cualquiera; sentía todavía ese pene latiendo en su interior. Volvió en sí cuando el espadachín le dejó un beso delicado en su barbilla para luego, con la yema de los dedos, recorrer su cara; como el ciego que busca reconocer las facciones de una persona. Eso le arrancó un ligera carcajada a Sanji, algo tontuna, y es que Zoro parecía estar a punto de decir algo trascendental.

Sonrió y finalmente lo dijo:

—Tus cejas van en sentido contrario.

Sanji frunció el ceño.

—Marimo, necesitas urgente clases de retórica. No puede ser que en momentos cruciales salgas con comentarios de ese estilo.

Lejos de enojarse, Zoro comenzó a carcajear en silencio. Salió de entre las piernas de Sanji y se dejó caer de costado para tomarlo de inmediato y acostarlo sobre su pecho.

Un silencio necesario sobrevino. Ahora que el sexo había pasado ya podían pensar con la cabeza de arriba. Zoro necesitó decirlo, era un pendiente que tenía consigo mismo, más que con el cocinero:

—Lamento mucho lo del cartel —le dijo, y Sanji levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos—, el día anterior no había sido el mejor y busqué desquitarme de alguna manera. Por eso…

—Está bien. No importa ya —se lo había dicho tan cerca de su boca que se tentó y tuvo que robarle un nuevo beso—a decir verdad… hoy no me arrepiento de esa broma.

Porque las cosas habían cambiado después de ella, y pese a que los cambios muchas veces aterran, algunos pueden ser muy positivos. Al menos ninguno de los dos dudó al respecto.

Usopp un día se dio cuenta qué era lo que había cambiado. Esos dos, frente a todos, no sabían comportarse como auténticos compañeros, pero cuando creían estar solos, sabían hablar como dos simples amigos. La distancia los había cambiado, los había hecho crecer como individuos.

Que sí, las peleas siguieron y siempre volvían a lo de antes: a provocarse con nimiedades y a llamarse despectivamente.

Ante los demás eran _Marimo_ y _Hemorragia_, pero a solas eran simplemente Sanji y Zoro.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Bien, la idea nació en dos partes, primero lo de mostrar a Zoro y a Sanji hablando como simples amigos, y segundo lo de los carteles. Cuando iba para la casa de mi hermana vi esos típicos anuncios de mascotas perdidas que se ven en todos lados; el cartel, obvio, rezaba: "Me perdí".<em>

_No sé por qué (friki) me acordé automáticamente en Zoro y empecé a reírme. Sin embargo no fue fic hasta que vi el prompt en la comunidad Fandom Insano: "piña colada" que ahí las dos ideas fueron una XD porque de piña salté a pelea, y de pelea a pelea por los carteles. Y colada, por el momento cotidiano que quería retratar._

_Es todo =) Para que después nadie diga ¿dónde está la piña colada aquí? _

_19 de noviembre de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
